


The Future

by bloo_writer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Car Ride, Connie too, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven needs a hug, missing connie hours, pink steven, they talk about stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: “Do you want to talk about it?” She looks at him as he just stares at the empty glass. “Or anything really. It doesn’t matter to me.”“Not yet,” Steven mumbled still not looking at his best friend. “Can you talk about something? I promise I’ll listen just don’t go yet.”Connie gives a small smile, “Sure thing. You won’t believe what they did to the SAT’s-”Pearl is worried about Steven, so she calls Connie to talk to him. Oh and do they talk.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	The Future

“Hey Pearl, what’s up?” Connie automatically asks as she flips through another page in her textbook.

“Oh, Connie are you busy right now?” Pearl said through the phone in a whisper.

“Not really just doing some extra studying why?” Connie raised an eyebrow noticing Lion outside her house.

“It’s Steven… he’s- well it’s hard to explain.”

Connie stopped mid-highlighting something and closed her textbook. “Don’t worry Pearl, I’m on the way.”

=+=

“Sup Con,” Amethyst tried to sound relaxed but the look of worry as written all over her face.

“What’s wrong with Steven?” Connie asked the gems as she jumped off Lion.

“It’s complicated,” Garnet answered as she rubbed her temple. “It’s best if you see for yourself.”

Connie still confused turned to Pearl for more information. “He- he just needs you right now I think.” The black haired girl nodded her head and walked up the stairs to the house.

“Steven?” Connie peaked her head through the door. When no one answered she quietly walked closer to the lump in Steven’s bed. “Steven?” She tried again this time she heard a mumble through the blanket and carefully took it off. Connie was speechless but tried to contain her shock for the sake of her best friend. The person under the sheets was definitely Steven but… “Are- are you okay?”

He had a bright pink color on his skin and it was almost glowing. From what Connie saw nothing else seemed different before he quickly turned the other way of Connie simply nodding. 

Reluctant to hug him Connie opted to sit at the edge of the bed and folded her hands together. “Ok then do you want to talk about it?” He shook his head again. “Well, then I’ll just wait here with you until you feel comfortable to talk.” He just sat sit hugging himself, as if he didn’t hear her.

Minutes pass by in silence, and Connie’s fidgeting with her fingers, Steven still facing away from her. Then it’s broken, Steven sighs and the veil of silence is broken.

“Can you get me some water... please?” Connie nods and gets up without hesitation. After a minute of Steven gulping his water, the sword fighter tries to start up a conversation.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She looks at him as he just stares at the empty glass. “Or anything really. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Not yet,” Steven mumbled still not looking at his best friend. “Can you talk about something? I promise I’ll listen just don’t go yet.” 

Connie gives a small smile, “Sure thing. You won’t  _ believe _ what they did to the SAT’s-” And they stayed like that for a while. How long to be exact neither are sure but it goes on. Connie tries to lighten the tense atmosphere with silly complaints and jokes hoping to get a resemblance of a smile from her friend but nothing. Then he cries.

She turns over to him after a rant and sees tears framing his face, slowly falling off his face. Steven looks at her for the first time that day, “I think I’m ready.” Connie instantly becomes quiet and nods her head. Steven talks and talks. Still pink, he talks and seems so angry and hurt at everyone and even himself.

“I just- when the off colors were graduating it was my breaking point I guess. I bubbled everyone, cause they were all leaving and I felt so hopeless so…” 

“Stuck?” Connie offered.

“Yeah stuck,” He clutches the bed sheets and takes a deep breath.

“Well, it happens I guess,” Connie says. “People change, people move. When my senior friends graduated last year I felt the same way. Seeing people finding themselves felt frustrating but it’s a part of being human.” She shrugs knowing that’s all the wisdom she has for now.

“I guess living with gems for my whole life I forget how fast people can change sometimes,” Steven bitterly chuckles.

Connie stands up and tilts her head towards the door, “Come on let’s go out, I’ll drive.” The gems aren’t in front of the house anymore and neither is Lion but that’s probably a good thing. They get in Steven’s car and Connie starts driving but she doesn’t say where to.

“If it makes you feel better I’ve been getting angry too,” Connie told him as he turned on a station that played instrumental music. 

“You have?” Steven raised a pink eyebrow chuckling as his other eyebrow started turning back to normal. Connie pretended not to notice and focused back on the road.

“Yeah, it’s frustrating having everything change from what you planned,” Connie admitted, taking a left turn. “So, I’ve been just studying and training alone.”

“Sorry, we haven’t been hanging out much.”

“It’s not only your fault Steven it’s mine too. Any relationship needs two people.” She smiles at him and he smiles back with white teeth.

“You don’t seem frustrated right now.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“You seem frustrated so I shouldn’t be,” Connie replied and that was the end of the conversation. Connie focused on driving as Steven absentmindedly stared out the window both listened to the music playing.

“Sorry, you need to do all of this for me,” Steven apologized.

“Dude come on,” Huh that wasn’t the reply he was expecting. “We’re… we’re best friends, jam buds, two halves to a Stevonnie.” Steven laughed at that and slowly more splotches of his skin lost its pink color. “You don’t need to apologize for anything not to me at least. I’ll always be there for you.”

Steven couldn’t help but think what if she wasn’t though? What if she moves or what happens when she goes to college-

“Hey no matter what I have your back and you have mine,” She practically reads his mind, turning to him on a red light. “Besides, your schedule freed up after you left Little Homeworld right?”

“How did you know?”

“Sadie told me,” The streetlight turned green. “See even if we’re all apart we can still keep in touch if we try. We have phones and us?” She gestured to the both of them. “We have Lion.” More splotches of pink are gone.

“For a second I thought you were going to say love,” Steven told her.

She gave a small laugh. “We have that too.”

The rest of the ride is silent with nothing but the radio music filling the void. It was melodic, to say the least.

“We’re here,” Connie got out of the car and Steven’s no longer pink.

“A cliffside?” Steven joined her walk.

“Trust me just take a moment let it all in,” It’s cliche, to say the least. They have a perfect view of the city lights and somehow a few stars manage to peak through the night sky. The waves are in the corner of his eyes.

“This feels nice. Good, this feels good.” Steven told her.

“I know,” she breathed out then she pointed at something. “I’m taking you over there tomorrow.”

“What is it,” Steven tried to squint in that direction.

“It’s this kinda therapy place,” Connie muttered.

“Oh.”

“Well, it’s not just therapy!” Connie frantically added waving her hands. “They help you figure out your goals and dreams are. Your plans for the future.”

“The future,” Steven whispered out.

“The place helped me a bit sorting out my future and gem stuff. They didn’t quite get it. The gem stuff, obviously but… it helped.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“I’ll try it,” He holds his hand out for her and she grabs it without hesitation. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” They stand there for at least five minutes watching the city and ocean move and change. “Besides if it all backfires I’m going to be on break soon for school so we can do a bit of soul searching. Together.”

“Alone?”

“Who knows,” Connie lets go of his hand and swiftly kisses him at the corner of his lips. “Come on jam bud lets go back. We can roast marshmallows before 6 so Pearl doesn’t lecture us on eating smores for breakfast. They’ll have to be vegan though cause I just went vegan.”

Steven couldn’t help but smile. “Good cause I’m vegetarian now.”

“I guess it’ll all works out then.” Connie smiled back

“Yeah I guess it will.” Their smiles only get bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on some connverse hurt/comfort :) Cause of course this fandom needs more of it.


End file.
